L'héritier de glace
by Dalonijack
Summary: Un Yokai inconnu arrive en ville et est secourus par trois autres Yokai solitaire. En demandant de l'aide au Clan Nura, ces dernier intègrent le cortège de Rikuo. Mais Jay est un Yokai cachant un énorme secret et qui est d'une espèce inconnu au Japon. Rikuo fera tous pour aider son nouvelle ami à s'intégrer au sein du clan. Mais le sort de Jay s'abattra sur le Clan tout entier.


**Bonjour et bienvenu pour ma première fanfiction sur Nurarihyon no mago. Alors quand j'ai découvert la série j'ai franchement été intéressé par l'intrigue du manga et puis certain personnage dont je me suis accroché sont devenus certains de mes préférées, principalement Tsurara (Yuki-Onna) qui rentre dans mon top 10 de mes personnages féminins préférée.**

 **En ce qui concerne mon OC je n'ai pas trop de connaissance sur le folklore japonais et du coup j'ai trouver qu'un Yokai sa pouvait être n'importe quoi de surnaturel, alors pour cette histoire je me suis contenter de créer quelques créatures Yokai. Par exemple, mon OC est un samouraï de glace, qui sont des Yokai avec une apparence humaine, mais possède aussi du sang de dragon et de démon de glace.**

 **Pour cette histoire j'en ai profiter pour que le clan Nura rencontre d'autre clan issue de différente régions du Japon ou encore que certaines les rejoignent.**

 **Ceci est le chapitre 1 de l'histoire qui commence quelque mois après la défaite de Nu dans le manga (je n'ai pas lu le manga mais j'ai lu quelque chapitres de l'arc finale alors désolé si je n'ai pas une connaissance de l'arc mais faîtes moi signe si j'ai oublié une nouveauté)**

* * *

Chapitre 1: Samouraï de glace en ville

On était en plein mois d'octobre, le soleil était sur le point de ce coucher derrière les collines de la grande ville de Tokyo après une belle journée ensoleillée. Même si Tokyo était une ville animée, elle n'était pourtant pas sûr. Au Japon, des créatures mystérieuses se baladent dans l'ombre et ce cachent des humains, mais certains les tuent en cachette quand ils en ont l'occasion. Les Yokai se regroupent souvent en clan afin de montrer leurs puissance aux autres clans Yokai afin de former leurs propres Cortège Nocturne qui est une marche de plusieurs Yokai dirigé par la tête du clan. Il est dit que le chef de clan qui posséderas le plus puissant Cortège Nocturne deviendra le seigneur du Pandémonium. De nombreux clans comme ceux-ci ont été fondé au sein même de Tokyo, mais le plus grand nombre d'entre eux se sont installés dans la ville de Ukiyoe dans le Kanto en plein cœur de Tokyo dont le plus puissant de la ville, le célèbre Clan Nura. Cette histoire, raconte l'une des plus grandes batailles que le clan à mener durant sa longue prospérité.

Elle commence non loin de Tokyo, quelque part dans les collines. Sur un grand chêne atteignant plusieurs mètres de haut. Sur l'une des branches se tenait un de ces fameux Yokai.

C'était une créature avec une peau ressemblant à de la glace. Il avait une apparence de reptile avec des yeux bleus saphir. Et avait des dents comme des lames de rasoir. Il était assez maigre et ne possédait aucune queue de reptile mise à part des pointes de glace sur son dos et à l'arrière du crâne. C'était un démon de glace.

Il était assis sur la branche, avec ces mains griffues derrière la tête tout en étant couché contre le tronc de l'arbre. Son regard était fixé vers l'horizon en regardant le soleil se coucher.

'' Qu'est ce qu'on s'ennuie ! Par ici, il ne se passe jamais rien'' soupira-t-il d'ennui

'' Tout les jours ne sont pas comme ça, tu sais !'' dit soudain une voix masculine venant du haut de l'arbre. Le démon de glace leva la tête vers le ciel pour voir un autre Yokai assis sur une des branches plus hautes du chêne. C'était une belette aux pelages blanc et gris avec un cache œil vert sur son œil droit ainsi qu'un poignard ranger sur un port-d'arme fait de tissu vert enroulé autour de son corps. C'était un Itachi, un Yokai capable de prendre l'apparence de n'importe quoi mais sa véritable forme est celle d'une petite belette.

'' Je sais Buck, mais sa fait quelque mois que rien ne s'est passé dans les parages.'' répondit le démon de glace en haussant les épaules.

'' C'est ça les temps de paix'' répondit une autre voix masculine qui planait dans les airs. Soudain, au-dessus de la tête du démon de glace apparut un autre Yokai. C'était une petite lucioles avec un aspect vieux et endommagé. Il avait sept petit brins de cheveux roux sur le crâne et trois brins de moustache de même couleur sur le menton. Il avait une peaux vert clair, une paire d'antennes sur le crâne ainsi qu'une paire de petites ailes légèrement endommagé. Sur son postérieur, il avait sa boule lumineuse lumineuse qui n'était pour l'instant par allumée. Ce Yokai était assez vieux et était un Hotaru, de petites lucioles ayant des pouvoirs mystiques.

'' J'ai compris ton charabia Ray mais pourtant tu sais que dans le monde des Yokai, il n'y a jamais de paix.'' répondit le démon de glace avec un regard d'ennui

'' Ta parfaitement raison, mais la paix pourra être possible, le jour où il n'y aura plus de clan et que les Yokai vivent en harmonie avec les humains.'' répondit Ray en se retournant vers le soleil couchant les bras derrière le dos.

'' Raconte pas de conneries ! Certains Yokai de ce monde n'ont aucune envie de faire la paix avec les humains puisque certains servent d'eux comme casse-croûte'' répondit Buck avec un sourire narquois. Ray avait un regard stupide écrit sur son visage de façon comique. Il lâcha un petit ricanement suivi d'un petit sourire stupide.

'' Je n'avais pas vu sous cette angle'' marmonna-t-il

'' Putain et qu'est ce qu'on se bouffe ce soir ?'' demanda Buck en retenant sa tête avec sa patte droite

'' Je ne sais pas, est ce qu'il vous reste de l'argent ?'' demanda Ray en se retournant vers ses deux amis.

'' Tu sais bien que moi j'ai plus rien, demande à Caster !'' conseilla Buck avec un ton frustré

'' Pff, je n'ai pas de porte-monnaie moi. Et puis qui sait qui gaspille tous notre argent en gnôle'' répondit Caster en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Hmph'' répondit Buck en détournant son regard du démon de glace.

'' Vous me fatiguez ! Bon on va devoir manger à la belle étoile ce soir.'' annonça Ray en volant jusqu'au pied de l'arbre.

'' Ouais ben essaye de ne pas nous faire bouffer des ver.'' prévenu Buck en mettant ces mains autour de sa bouche pour que sa voix parvienne à la vieille luciole qui était déjà descendu de l'arbre. Soudain, il regarda Caster qui se levait de sa branche prêt à descendre de l'arbre. Buck lâcha un sourire sournois et soudain à une vitesse fulgurante, il descendit le tronc en se dirigeant vers la branche de Caster et soudain il sortit son poignard et trancha la branche où se tenait son ami.

Caster fut surpris de ne plus rien sentir sous ces pieds et tomba de l'arbre tout en lâchant un cri de détresse.

'' AAAAAAHHHHHH'' sa voix devenait de moins en moins auditive en tombant jusqu'en bas de l'arbre. Buck entendit un petit boom quand il entra en contacte avec le sol dans un crash.

Buck avait les joues gonflé en essayant de retenir son rire, mais sa ne dura pas longtemps car il lâcha un énorme fou rire en se tenant les côtes.

'' ESPÈCE DE VERMINE !'' cria Caster du bas de l'arbre.

'' Voyons Caster, tu sais bien que nous les Itachi avons besoin de notre dose de fourberie pour la journée'' répondit Buck en regardant le démon de glace de haut avec un air narquois.

Caster lâcha un petit grognement en essayant de se retenir au cas ou il ferait une crise de nerfs contre la petite belette.

'' Ray ? T'as pas un remède contre les bêtises de cette belette ?'' demanda Caster d'un air frustrée

'' Désolé c'est inguérissable, surtout dans son cas'' répondit Ray en haussant les épaules. Caster soupira de frustration en laissant tomber ces bras sur le sol dans la déception.

Buck descendit de l'arbre en rampant sur le tronc avec ces griffes planter dedans. Il atteignit le sol et regarda ces deux amis avec les mains sur les hanches.

'' Bon, on va la chercher où la bouffe ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Cherchons, on va bien trouver un gibier si on s'enfonce de plus en plus.'' répondit Ray en volant vers les bois sombres.

'' Si c'est Caster qui lui court après, fait en sorte qu'il ne se goure pas.'' se moqua Buck faisant serrer les dents du démon de glace.

Buck grimpa sur le dos de Caster mais se dernier l'attrapa par les poils et le jeta par terre.

'' Eh dis-donc toi, après ce que tu m'as fait n'espère pas que je te transporte sur mon dos. Dans tes rêves, mon vieux !'' dit Caster en s'enfonçant dans la forêt tout en suivant Ray.

Buck se releva en époussetant son pelage et suivit la luciole et le démon de glace en se déplaçant à quatre patte.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les trois Yokai n'avaient pas trouver de gibier à chasser et ne c'était pas adresser un mot depuis leurs départ. En traversant un sentier sombre, ils entendirent soudainement, des bruits de corbeaux. Ils levèrent la tête vers le ciel pour voir une nuée de corbeaux qui volaient en cercle.

'' Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?'' demanda Caster dans la curiosité

'' Oh ils ont sûrement dénicher une pauvre petite bête à l'agonie et sont sur le point de la dévorer'' répondit Ray avec un ton triste

'' Attends, si il y a de la bouffe faut le leurs prendre avant qu'ils bectent tous.'' dit Buck dans l'excitation tout en fronçant les sourcils gagnant un petit hic de Ray.

'' Tu serai cap de dévorer un animal dessécher et pas frais ?'' demanda-t-il dans la stupéfaction.

'' Quand on a vraiment faim, on peut dévorer n'importe quoi'' répondit Buck en se redressant avec un sourire frimeur, en levant son index vers le ciel.

'' Normale t'es une belette après tout'' répondit Caster avec un ton neutre. Ray tira un regard méfiant en se grattant le menton.

'' Je pense que sa fera l'affaire à condition qu'on évite les morceaux pourris'' prévenu Ray en volant vers l'endroit où les corbeaux volaient en cercle.

En arrivant, ils furent surpris de trouver les corbeaux qui s'acharnait sur leurs proies. Mais le plus surprenant c'était que la proies n'était même pas un animal mais une créature de forme humaine. Les corbeaux l'entouraient complètement le picorant de partout.

'' Nom de dieu, ce n'est pas un animal, c'est un humain !'' s'exclama Ray

'' Ouais et c'est pas bon à manger'' marmonna Buck gagnant une claque de la petite luciole sur le visage.

'' Vous croyiez pas qu'on devrait l'aider, on improviseras par la suite.'' dit Ray avec les mains sur ces hanches d'insectes.

'' Tu as raison ! Et si c'est un Yokai comme nous on fait quoi ?'' demanda Caster.

'' On improvisera aussi'' répondit Ray

'' D'accord alors passons à l'attaque !'' dit Buck en montant sur le dos de Caster alors que Ray se posa sur sa tête.

Caster serra les dents tout en lâchant un grognement féroce. Il chargea tout droit vers les corbeaux tout en lâchant un cri de guerre. Ray et Buck firent de même tout en restant sur le dos de leur ami.

'' YYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH'' crièrent-ils en attirant l'attention des corbeaux.

Caster donnait des coups de griffes crochu aux corbeaux, alors que Buck utilisait son poignard en l'agitant dans tous les sens afin de les faire déguerpir. Certains voulait becter la petite luciole mais ce dernier ripostait avec des coups de poings.

'' Du vent ! Allez du vent ! Saleté de piaf !'' cria Buck dans la frustration. Les corbeaux finissent par déguerpir et à s'envoler jusqu'à l'autre bout de la forêt. En les regardants partir, Buck se frotta les mains dans la satisfaction.

'' Bon débarras'' dit-il

'' Notre entrée était plutôt fracassante vous trouvez pas ?'' demanda Caster en marchant vers la proie des corbeaux.

'' Ouais, on devrait le faire plus souvent car sa à bien marché (rire)'' répondit Buck en époussetant son pelage blanc.

'' Oh oh ! Eh Ray ! Buck ! Venez voir une minute, on dirait qu'il est vivant'' appela Caster dans la curiosité en regardant l'humain.

Ce dernier avait des cheveux en désordre dans un mélange de couleur bleu clair, noir et blanc, il avait en plus une natte blanche attaché à l'arrière de sa tête par un élastique de même couleur. Il était vêtue d'un t-shirt sans manches noir, avec par-dessus un manteau blanc. Il portait un pantalon noir avec une ceinture marron accroché autour de celui-ci, où d'ailleurs était rangé une épée dans son fourreau. Aux pieds, il portait une paire de chaussette tabi accompagné d'une paire de sandales de type zōri.

Les deux Yokai s'approchèrent du jeune homme, prêt à l'examiner. Le jeune homme avait une main sur son visage alors la belette commença à l'enlever de son visage. Il remarqua que le jeune garçon était inconscient et remplit d'ecchymose sur le corps, ainsi que beaucoup d'égratignure sur le visage et le corps.

'' La vache, il est gravement amoché, putain ces saleté de piaf, lui ont pas fait de cadeaux'' dit Caster en couvrant sa bouche.

'' Franchement quelle humain se trimbalerait avec une épée. À mon avis, on est tombé sur un Yokai les gars'' déclara Buck en se frottant le menton

'' Je pense que ta raison mais on fait quoi alors ?'' demanda Ray

'' Ben on peut l'emmener avec nous '' proposa Caster

'' Ouais c'est ça, après pour notre tranquillité on pourras ce coucher dessus, mais bon après on mange. '' prévenu Buck en croisant les bras tout en détournant le regard des deux autres Yokai.

'' Tu sais Buck, si il reste avec nous, on ne s'ennuiera peut être plus et puis il pourra être notre allié'' dit Ray en croisant les bras avec un sourire narquois.

Buck tressaillit de surprise et ce retourna vers la petite luciole avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

'' Mais grave Ray, c'est une super idée, avoir un autre Yokai dans notre camp ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée.'' déclara la belette dans l'excitation.

'' Alors on le prends !'' dit Ray en volant juste à côté d'eux pendant que Caster était en train de ramasser le jeune Yokai inconscient en le portant dans ces bras. Caster était un peu plus grand par rapport au jeune Yokai, alors pour lui ce fut facile de le porter.

'' Bon, c'est pas tout mais on l'emmène où ?'' demanda Caster avec un regard confus. Ray mit un doigt sous son menton pour réfléchir.

'' Je pense que la rivière fera l'affaire ! Espérant que cela suffise pour soulager ses morsures.'' en déduit Ray. Les deux autres Yokai firent un signe de tête à la petite lucioles

'' Tant mieux, parce que je vais enfin pouvoir boire.'' marmonna Buck dans sa barbe.

Les trois Yokai s'enfoncèrent un peu plus loin dans la forêt en espérant trouver un coin d'eau, un simple ruisseau pouvait faire l'affaire. Ils devaient se fier au son de la forêt pour être sûr qu'il y avait de l'eau tout proche. Après une demi-heure de recherche, il entendirent finalement le bruit du courant et trouvèrent enfin un ruisseau où l'eau coulait à torrent, sûrement au fait qu'il y avait plu dans les montagnes il y a quelques jours.

Tout en se désaltérant, ils en donnèrent au jeune Yokai blessé. Buck prit une poignée d'eau dans ses pattes et commença à asperger le jeune Yokai essayant de le réveiller.

Le jeune Yokai commença à se réveiller de son sommeil et ouvrit lentement les yeux en regardant les trois Yokai qui l'avaient sauver d'une mort certaine. Ses yeux était grand et large de couleur rouge avec plusieurs anneaux noirs. Il lâcha un petit bruit en reprenant ces esprits.

'' Sa va jeune homme ?'' demanda Ray avec inquiétude

'' Oui je crois !'' répondit-il

'' T'a failli mourir'' dit Caster dans l'inquiétude

'' Et je t'ai sauver !'' dit Buck en faisant grogner ses compagnons de colère.

'' Enfin Caster et Ray m'ont aidés. Un peu..'' marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe

'' Merci, c'est gentil les gars !'' dit-il en se levant et en s'époussetant quand soudain il trébucha de douleur faisant tressaillir, les trois Yokai.

'' Fais attention mon gars ! Tu as des blessures partout et malheureusement on n'a pas des compétences en médecines.'' s'excusa Ray dans l'inquiétude

'' Pas grave, ça ira je vais me débrouiller'' dit-il d'un air triste en s'éloignant d'eux.

'' Eh où tu vas ?'' demanda Ray

'' Nulle part '' répondit-t-il en gardant son ton triste. Il s'éloigna de plus en plus en laissant les trois Yokai bourré d'inquiétude.

'' _Encore une tentative raté_ '' pensa le jeune Yokai dans sa tête.

'' Eh ! Il n'est pas dans son assiette'' murmura Buck avec un ton examinateur.

'' Mais il ne trimbale pas d'assiette sur lui'' répondit Caster

'' Non en faîtes, il veut dire qu'il est déprimé'' expliqua Ray aux démon de glace

'' Oui mais même'' répondit Caster en fronçant les sourcils

Le démon commença à courir après le jeune homme lui demandant d'attendre et les deux s'assirent sur un tronc d'arbre couché sur le sol.

'' Quelle mal te ronge petit ?'' demanda-t-il d'un ton paternel.

'' Ben rien c'est lui le mal qui ronge (rire) '' dit Buck apparaissant derrière eux et en pouffant de rire faisant tirer des têtes bizarres à Ray et à Caster. Il s'arrêta en se rendant compte que sa blague ne faisait rire personne. Il reprit son souffle et continua à parler.

'' Alors, c'est quoi ton nom ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Je m'appelle Jay'' répondit le jeune Yokai en baissant la tête.

'' T'es quoi au juste ?'' demanda Buck d'un air interrogateur en plissant les yeux

'' Ce que je suis...un samouraï de glace'' répondit-il en relevant la tête. Les trois Yokai se regardèrent entre eux tout en tirant des regards confus.

'' Connais pas'' répondit Buck d'un ton neutre

'' Moi non plus'' répondit Ray

'' Moi sa me dit quelque chose mais..'' révéla Caster avant de s'arrêter

'' Mais quoi ?'' demandèrent les deux Yokai avec des yeux grands et larges en attendant la réponse du démon de glace.

'' Ben...Ben euh...euh...Je m'en rappelle plus'' répondit-il avec un sourire stupide. Les deux Yokai tirèrent un regard choqué de façon comique et s'écroulèrent par terre.

'' Franchement tu sers à rien'' répondit Buck étaler sur le sol.

'' Dis-moi Jay, permet tu que je t'appelle par ton prénom ? Tu es tout seule mon gars ?'' demanda Ray en regardant le samouraï de glace

'' Oui, je voyage en solitaire depuis quelque mois, j'ai quitté ma famille'' répondit-il

'' Tu as des raisons ?'' demanda Buck en croisant les bras.

'' Elles sont personnelles que je partagerai avec personne'' répondit-il avec un ton plus ferme.

'' D'accord, mais tu nous révéleras cela, quand t'auras le temps mais pour l'instant, on t'emmène voir un médecin.'' dit Ray avec un sourire

'' Pourquoi je me sens bien ?'' dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, il essaya de ce relever du tronc quand soudain il tomba inconscient sur le sol. Les trois Yokai s'approchèrent vers lui avec inquiétude

'' Qu'est ce qu'il a ?'' demanda Caster en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche dans l'horreur.

Ray plana près du visage du samouraï de glace et posa sa main droite sur le front du Yokai. Après un temps, sa main commença à chauffer et il s'éloigna ensuite de Jay en serrant fermement son bras droit en criant de douleur

'' C'est chauds ! C'est chauds ! Il a attrapé de la fièvre le bougre de jeunot.'' hurla Ray de douleur en prenant un ton de vieillard aigri.

'' Faut trouver un médecin au plus vite'' s'exclama Caster

'' Ben ouais mais t'en connais toi ?'' demanda Buck en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Pas à ma connaissance'' répondit Caster en haussant les épaules.

'' Et puis on pourra pas demander à un humain, on en connais pas.'' répondit Ray en soulageant sa main.

'' Ni de Yokai'' continua Buck dans l'ennui

'' Attends, ce n'est pas une mauvaise Buck. On pourrais peut être demandé de l'aide à un des clans de la ville ?'' proposa Ray en se retournant vers ses amis.

'' C'est faisable, mais on ne peut pas demander à n'importe quel clan, il faut qu'on demande de l'aide à un clan de confiance'' déclara Caster en regardant d'un œil vers le ciel.

Les trois avaient une main sous leur mâchoire tout en se les frottant. Chacun tirait un regard concentré tout en restant silencieux. Ils savaient qu'il ne fallait pas qu'ils demandent de l'aide à n'importe quel clan de Yokai, surtout que certain d'entre eux ne sont pas des clans honnête.

Soudainement Ray haleta en ayant une idée en tête.

'' Pourquoi pas le Clan Nura ?'' demanda-t-il faisant sursauter ces deux compagnons. Soudain Buck attrapa la petite luciole avec sa patte droite.

'' NON MAIS T'ES PAS FOUS ! T'ES SÉRIEUX LÀ ?'' cria-t-il dans la terreur.

'' (tousse) très sérieux !''

'' T'es pas bien, c'est le clan le plus puissant de la région, tu crois vraiment qu'ils accepteront de nous accueillir ? '' demanda Buck dans la terreur.

'' Buck ! Lâche Ray tu vois bien que tu l'empêches de parler.'' déclara Caster, les mains sur les hanches.

'' Ah oui ! Désolé vieux '' s'excusa Buck en ouvrant sa patte droite, libérant la petite luciole.

'' Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que le dirigeant du clan était quelqu'un de sage. Et tous les Yokai des autres clans ont un minimum de respect pour lui. Donc oui je suis bien sérieux les mecs.'' expliqua Ray en fronçant les sourcils

'' Oui mais faut quand même pas oublier que toute la région est leur territoire et qu'on ne sait pas de ce qui se passe quand ils reçoivent un étranger comme Jay ou comme nous chez eux'' raisonna Caster

'' D'accord mais c'est la seule solution mon grand, bon alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ? Mettons-nous en route !'' déclara Ray avec énergie.

'' Oui !'' déclarèrent-t-ils. La nuit tomba soudainement laissant la forêt dans le noir complet. Heureusement le postérieur de Ray s'alluma soudainement permettant d'éclaircir un peu la route.

Caster souleva Jay par la taille et le déposa sur son dos en faisant en sorte qu'il ne se plante pas les pointes sur son dos. Jay était inconscient et respirait lourdement avec des goûtes de sueur qui coulaient de son front. Ils se mirent en marche en direction de la ville en se guidant grâce au postérieur lumineux de Ray.

En traversant les rues de la ville, ils restaient quand même sur leurs garde puisque même si le clan régnait dans cette ville, d'autre clan rival pouvait les attaquer à n'importe quel moment.

" Dit Ray, c'est par où leur résidence? " demanda Caster, épuisé de porter Jay sur son dos qui faisait que de respirer lourdement dans la douleur.

" Aucune idée, mais je connais un endroit où on pourrait ce renseigner " dit Ray avec un regard sérieux en fixant devant lui

" Où ça ? " demanda Buck dans la curiosité

" Au restaurant du clan de Bakeneko " répondit-il surprenant les deux Yokai

" Tu crois qu'ils pourront nous renseigner ? " demanda Buck une nouvelle fois

" Bien sûr, j'ai entendu dire que le Clan Bakeneko est également un allié fidèle du Clan Nura, donc je suis certain qu'ils pourront nous dire où se situe leur résidence.'' dit Ray avec confiance.

Après quelque minutes, ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle avec plusieurs magasins qu'était ouvert mais dans lesquelles aucun client ne venait, le restaurant de Bakeneko était ouvert mais semblait déserte car la porte était fermé. Ce qui surpris d'ailleurs les trois Yokai. Il y avait une pancarte marquant le nom du restaurant, et c'était écrit Bakenekoya.

'' Ben dis donc, on dirait que c'est bondée de monde là dedans.'' remarqua Caster

'' On est la nuit, c'est normal que le restaurant soit bondée, car c'est un restaurant réservé au Yokai et le soir beaucoup de Yokai sont de sortit '' en déduit Ray

Caster déposa Jay sur le sol et il ouvrit la porte à Ray et à Buck car ils étaient trop petit pour l'ouvrir. Caster décida de rester dehors en attendant Buck et Ray. Quand ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent un énormes restaurant traditionnel japonais, bondé de différentes espèces de Yokai. Le restaurant avaient plusieurs tables rempli de Yokai, qu'ils soient petits ou grands. Les serveurs du restaurant étaient des Yokai d'apparence humaine avec des oreilles de chat, tous vêtue d'un yukata de couleur bleu et blanc avec un serre-tête de couleur blanc avec des tâches bleus dessus.

Ray et Buck se donnèrent un signe de tête et décidèrent d'aller d'asseoir à une table vide. En cherchant une table vide, les deux Yokai gagnaient des regard de travers de certain Yokai du restaurant par simple curiosité. Ces regards les rendait un peu mal à l'aise, mais ils se sont vite fait à la situation.

Ils trouvèrent finalement une table et s'assirent dessus en ne s'adressant pas la parole. Après quelques minutes de patience, un serveur Bakeneko les accosta. Il avait les cheveux noirs frisé et un serre-tête avec un caractère japonais dessus.

'' Bienvenu dans notre restaurant Bakenekoya, que désirer vous ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Non merci, nous avons pas d'argent pour payer quelque chose...Mais pouvez-vous nous filer un tuyau ?'' demanda Buck d'un ton gangster en se tenant la tête avec son coude poser sur la table tout en tirant sur son bandeau vert avec son autre main. Le Bakeneko plissa les yeux et regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait, il se pencha ensuite près de la belette.

'' On a besoin de quelqu'un pour nous mener à la résidence du Clan Nura, c'est une urgence !'' chuchota-t-il dans les oreilles de félins du Yokai.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, et s'éloigna de leur table en se dirigeant vers un autre Bakeneko qui avait les cheveux de couleur noir avec des oreilles marrons et avait des yeux bruns sans pupilles.

'' Buck ! C'était vraiment nécessaire cette allure de voyou ?'' demanda la vieille petite luciole avec un regard ennuyé de façon comique

'' J'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça'' répondit Buck en regardant Ray du coin de l'œil en tirant un sourire large.

Le Bakeneko aux yeux bruns sans pupilles se dirigea finalement vers leurs table et s'assit à leurs côtés en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Je m'appelle Ryouta Neko, chef du Clan Bakeneko, que voulez-vous à nos allié, le Clan Nura ?'' demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux

'' Rien de mal, on a besoin au plus vite d'un médecin, un garçon qu'on connaît à peine est gravement malade.'' répondit Ray en étant mal à l'aise à cause du regard que leur lançait le félin. Ryouta ouvrit soudainement ces yeux avec un regard surpris.

'' Pardonnez-moi ! Je croyais que vous leurs vouliez du mal. Car tout les ennemis du Clan Nura sont également nos ennemis.'' répondit Ryouta avec embarras

'' Non pas du tout, on ferai jamais une chose pareil.'' répondit Buck dans la défense.

'' Je savais que ton accent gangster allait donner une mauvaise impressions de nous'' marmonna Ray dans sa barbe.

'' En tous cas, à ce que j'ai compris, vous ne connaissez pas l'adresse de la résidence c'est ça ?'' demanda Ryouta

'' Exactement, on ne traîne pas souvent dans le coin alors on ne connaît pas forcément tous ici'' répondit Ray avec un petit rire embarrassant.

'' Ce serait trop difficile que je vous donne seulement l'adresse, je vais directement vous y conduire comme ça vous passerez mieux pour pénétrer dans la résidence si je suis avec vous.'' dit Ryouta avec un sourire

'' Franchement je te remercie, comment on pourrait te rembourser vieux ?'' demanda Buck avec un sourire narquois.

'' Oh rien, c'est vous qu'aviez besoin d'aide alors ça me fait hyper plaisir d'aider des Yokai sympathique comme vous.'' dit Ryouta en levant ces mains dans la défense.

'' Très bien alors ne traînons pas, il ne doit sûrement plus rester beaucoup de temps pour notre petit Jay, alors on doit vite ce dépêcher'' déclara Ray avec fermeté quand soudain il jeta un regard à Ryouta.

'' T'es sûr que sa te fait rien de quitter ton restaurant en plein service ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Oh non, je suis le patron de ce restaurant alors ça m'empêche pas de quitter mon service, et j'ai confiance en mes camarades, ils pourront parfaitement se débrouiller sans moi. Hein Saburō ?'' interpella Ryouta au Bakeneko d'avant.

'' De quoi ?'' demanda-t-il en se retournant.

'' Je vais m'absenter pendant quelques heures, est ce que vous saurez vous en sortir sans moi ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Pas de problème Ryouta Neko, vas-y !'' dit Saburō avec un signe de tête.

'' C'est bon j'ai la confirmation, maintenant on peut partir vous deux'' prévenu-t-il en se retournant vers Ray et Buck. Les deux répondirent avec un hochement de tête.

Ils sortirent du restaurant tout en gagnant des regards curieux de nombreux Yokai du restaurant qui les regardait ce diriger vers la sortie, ils devaient se demander de ce qu'il se passait.

En sortant, Ryouta fut surpris de voir Caster, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un démon de glace, alors il fut extrêmement surpris au début. Après les présentations entre les deux, Caster prit Jay sur ces épaules. L'état de ce dernier s'aggravait de plus en plus, sa respirait semblait de plus en plus fragile et sa fièvre ne cessait d'augmenter d'après l'expression et la sueur qui tombait de son front.

Après quelques demi-heure de marche dans les rues de Tokyo sans rencontrer le moindre Yokai malveillant, Les cinq Yokai arrivèrent finalement dans la ville de Ukiyoe, là où ce trouvait la résidence du Clan Nura. C'était une petite ville regorgeant de quartier dynamique mais elle était surtout constituée de nombreuse habitation.

Après s'être aventuré dans un quartier remplit d'habitation, nos cinq Yokai s'arrêtèrent devant une énorme résidence. C'était une grande bâtisse dans le style d'un vieux manoir japonais. Le toit était fait de tuiles noir, et toute la bâtisse était entouré d'une grande muraille ou auquel l'entré de la résidence était une grande arche japonaise ne possédant aucune porte.

La cour de la résidence possédait un chemin de pierre qui allait de la grande porte jusqu'à la bâtisse. Dans la cour on pouvait voir qu'il y avait un cerisier en fleur auquel au pieds de son tronc émergeait un petit étang avec plusieurs nénuphar qui flottaient dessus. Les pétales en fleurs volaient se faisant emporter par la brise du soir. Le spectacle était beau à voir, mais pour nos trois Yokai solitaire, sa les stressait de se retrouver devant la résidence du célèbre Clan Nura.

" (sifflement) Sa c'est une jolie bicoque." commenta Ray.

" Oui je sais c'est impressionnant n'est ce pas, ceci est la résidence principal du clan après tout. " dit Ryouta en regardant fièrement le manoir

" Ouf il me fait mal au dos, Ryouta je peux te le passer ?" demanda Caster au Bakeneko

'' Bien sûr Caster'' répondit Ryouta en prenant Jay sur le dos de Caster et le plaça ensuite sur son propre dos avec ces bras enrouler autour de son cou.

" On fait quoi ? On sonne ?" demanda Buck en regardant ces potes. Ryouta lança un petit rire à cause de sa remarque

'' Non on peut simplement les appeler !'' répondit-il. Ils marchèrent vers la résidence en passant sous la grande porte. Alors qu'ils entraient dans la cour, ils furent soudainement interpeller.

'' Hey !'' s'exclama une voix masculine. Soudain trois Yokai bondirent du ciel et atterrissent devant eux.

Tous les trois avaient de grandes ailes noirs et une armure de samouraï. Le premier aux centres avait des cheveux noirs en désordre avec des yeux rouges et avait un tokin bronzer sur la tête, et portait un kimono noir sous son armure de samouraï avec des tabi aux pieds et des zōri tout en ayant une épée en main.

À sa gauche, c'était une jeune femme vêtue d'une robe violette et d'un pantalon gris. Elle avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux violets. Elle avait un collier à pompon blanc autour de son cou. Elle portait des lunettes noirs et avait un tokin rouge sur sa tête. Elle avait en main un fouet.

Le dernier était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds coiffé en mohawk, il était vêtue d'une robe orange accompagné d'un pantalon vert avec un collier à pompon blanc attaché autour de son cou. Il avait des yeux bleus et des sourcils très épais. C'était le seul à ne pas avoir de tokin sur la tête. Il avait en main un bâton avec des anneaux accrochés dessus

'' Ryouta Neko c'est une surprise de te voir tardivement ici, et vous, sachez qu'il est interdit au Yokai inconnu de pénétrer dans la résidence du Clan Nura.'' dit celui du milieu en tirant un regard ferme aux trois Yokai. A cause de son intimidation, Buck et Caster crièrent comme des fillettes en tremblant de peur.

'' Ah ils ont des armes !'' dit Caster silencieusement avant de sauter tous les deux dans un buisson qui était remplit de chardon. En plongeant dedans, pleins de chardon se collèrent sur la peau de Buck alors qu'aucun ne se collait sur la peau gelé de Caster.

'' AAAAAAHHHHHH !'' cria Buck dans le buisson. Ray et Ryouta tirèrent un regard ennuyer en roulant des yeux.

'' Relax, les gars, ils sont avec moi, ils m'ont demander si je pouvais les escorter jusqu'ici'' répondit Ryouta dans la défensive. Les trois samouraï ailés se regardèrent avant de se faire des signes de tête.

'' Si ils sont avec toi, alors sa passe. Je m'appelle Kuroumaru !'' dit le samouraï du milieu.

'' Moi c'est Sasami !'' dit jeune femme à côté de lui.

'' Tosakamaru'' dit le dernier. Ryouta se tourna vers Ray avec un sourire.

'' Ce sont les trois corbeaux, ils sont les enfants d'un des aïeuls du clan'' dit-il

'' Enchanté Messieurs ! Et Madame ! Moi c'est Ray et les deux dans le buisson c'est Buck et Caster'' répondit Ray et prit ensuite la main de la femme-oiseau et posa un petit bisou dessus. Malgré qu'il soit assez âgé, Ray était une luciole très galant envers les femmes.

'' Pourquoi vous vouliez nous voir ?'' demanda Kuroumaru en gardant un air ferme.

'' Ce jeune Yokai, est très mal en point, on l'a trouvé il y a quelque heures dans les bois et il est atteint d'une fièvre qui ne fait que d'empirer, alors on a besoin de votre aide pour le soigner.'' supplia Ray en mettant une main sur l'épaule du samouraï de glace.

'' On voudrait bien vous laisser entrer, mais on doit d'abord demander l'autorisation au Commandant suprême et au jeune maître de leurs décision. Attendez ici, je reviens tout de suite.'' dit Sasami en s'apprêtant à entrer dans la bâtisse quand soudain Jay commença a tousser fortement sans s'arrêter.

" Jay, qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon jeunot ? " demanda Ray dans la panique

Ryouta se mit à genoux pour que Jay puisse se poser à genoux sur le sol. Les toux de Jay ne cessait pas du tout et elles commencèrent à s'intensifier de plus en plus. Caster sortit du buisson dans l'inquiétude et plus surprenant encore, un moine sortit du buisson. Il avait un kimono noir avec l'intérieur bleu et les bords jaunes or, il avait des cheveux bruns avec un cache œil vert sur l'œil droit. Il avait son poignard attaché à un port-arme en tissu verte enroulé autour de son corps. Il avait des zōri et des tabi aux pieds. Il était recouvert de chardon sur le corps. Caster se tourna vers lui avec un regard curieux.

'' T'as décider de te changer ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Bien sûr, au moins dans cette forme je ressens moins la douleur et en plus au moins j'en ai pas partout sur mon corps'' répondit le moine se révélant être Buck métamorphosé en moine. Ils se tournèrent ensuite vers les autres avec un regard horrifié.

Alors que tout le monde paniquait sur l'état de santé de Jay, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et en sortit un jeune homme aux yeux bruns avec des cheveux dont la moitié supérieur était de couleur bruns clair quand a celle inférieur elle était de couleur brun foncée. Il portait des lunettes et était vêtue d'un kimono noir sous un grand manteau bleu, il avait seulement des tabi aux pieds.

Deux autres personnes arrivèrent en même temps que lui. La première était une belle jeune fille aux cheveux long descendant jusqu'en bas du dos, teinté d'un mélange de bleu, de blanc et de noir, comme les cheveux de Jay accompagné de deux traits noirs horizontales ondulée le long d'un côté de sa tête. Elle avait de grands yeux jaunes avec plusieurs anneaux noirs à l'intérieur. Elle était vêtue d'un furisode avec un motifs de flocon de neige le long de l'ourlet et aux bas des manches. Elle avait autour du cou, un foulard avec des rayures verticales en zigzag. Elle avait elle aussi des tabi aux pieds sans zōri.

La dernière personne à sortir était un homme brun musclé de deux mètres de haut. Il avait des cheveux gris coiffés en plusieurs grandes brins de mèche qui se dressaient à l'arrière de sa tête. Il avait des yeux blanc sans pupille ni iris. Il était vêtue d'un kimono bleu avec un manteau noir par-dessus ainsi qu'un chapelet autour de son cou avec plusieurs crâne attachés dessus. Il avait des tabi aux pieds sans zōri. Les trois se tenaient devant la porte avec un air essoufflé.

" Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Nous avons entendu un cri !" s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns.

Les trois corbeaux se retournèrent vers eux dans la surprise.

" Oh Jeune Maître c'est vous !" s'exclama Tosakamaru.

" On peut vous expliquer, ces trois Yokai sont venus jusqu'ici pour venir en aide à se jeune Yokai car ils est grandement malade " expliqua Sasami

" Oui et là, il agonise ! Soignez-le je vous en prie ! " supplia Ray que Jay toussait encore. En continuant de tousser, Jay failli tomber sur le sol et se couvrit la bouche en toussant toujours quand soudain, il toussa une flaque de sang qui sortit de sa bouche, tombant sur le sol de pierre. Ce cracha de sang fit haleter tout le monde autour de lui.

" Mais enfin voyez vous pas qu'il va mourir si sa continue comme ça" cria Ray en colère.

" Quelle est votre décision, Jeune Maître ?" demanda Kuroumaru en se tournant vers lui.

" C'est assez évident, on va l'aider, Aotabō emmène-le à l'intérieur" ordonna-t-il aux géant à la peau bronzé.

" Bien, Jeune Maître !" répondit Aotabō en marchant à côté de Ryouta afin de porter Jay sur ces épaules.

Une fois fait, il l'emmena à l'intérieur et tout le monde le suivit. Seul Buck et Caster étaient restés à l'extérieur.

'' Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ?'' demanda Caster avec une voix triste.

'' On parie combien ?'' demanda Buck avec un regard impassible quand soudain il se prend un coup de poing en pleine tête de la part du démon de glace.

'' Imbéciles !'' marmonna Caster silencieusement pendant que Buck hurlait de douleur en tombant sur le sol et ressentit une seconde fois la douleur à cause des chardons sur son corps qui s'était enfoncé dans sa peaux à cause de son contact avec le sol.

Dans l'étang d'à côté, une tête surgit soudain de l'eau. C'était un Yokai, avec une sorte de plaque blanche sur sa tête ressemblant presque à un chapeau, à une coquille d'œuf ou à un nénuphar à l'envers. Il avait des yeux noirs et fissuré et des cheveux de même couleur. La partie inférieur de son corps était pour l'instant sous l'eau.

'' Il y a en a du boucan, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?'' se demanda-t-il à haute voix en se frottant les yeux.

Tout en transportant Jay, les autres Yokai de la résidence furent curieux de voir où courait tout le monde comme ça. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce de la résidence où il y avait plusieurs matelas de couchage sur le sol.

Aotabō posa Jay sur l'un d'entre eux. Tout le monde se tenaient debout à côté de lui en le regardant avec inquiétude.

" Je pense qu'il lui faudrait plus que des soins, Tsurara tu peux l'examiner, moi et Aotabō allons chercher Zen pour qu'il l'examine'' dit le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns d'un ton plus ferme en désignant la jeune fille vêtu du furisode.

" Très bien Jeune Maître !" répondit Tsurara en fronçant le sourcils.

" Quand à vous tous, trouver tout ce qui faut pour le soigner." ordonna le Jeune Maître en désignant Ryouta, les trois corbeaux ainsi que les Yokai qui écoutaient derrière la porte coulissante.

" A vos ordres !" répondirent tous les Yokai en exécutant la demande de leur Jeune Maître. Ce dernier et Aotabō sortirent de la pièce à leurs tours, laissant Ray et Tsurara dans la pièce.

" Vous pensez pouvoir lui venir en aide ?" demanda Ray avec inquiétude

" Je ne vous garantie rien, mais on va faire de notre mieux, je vous le promets" répondit-elle à la petite luciole en lâchant un jolie sourire à la fin.

Elle se mit à genoux à côté de lui et elle commença à l'ausculter en touchant d'abord le front du samouraï de glace. Elle sentit une grosse chaleur dans sa main et elle grinça des dents en sentant sa main en train de chauffer. Elle enleva vite sa main et regarda le samouraï de glace d'un air choqué.

" Mais il est brûlant ! Depuis combien de temps qu'il est comme ça ?" demanda-t-elle en état de chocs

" Depuis qu'on l'a trouver, ce qui veut dire il y a quatre heure, il était tellement mal en point que les corbeaux commençaient déjà a le picorer. " répondit Ray en regardant le samouraï de glace avec tristesse.

" Le pauvre !" s'exclama Tsurara en état de choc. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le samouraï de glace et lui fit enlever son manteau blanc et son t-shirt noir et elle eut une vision d'horreur de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle se couvrit la bouche dans la stupéfaction. Ray fut curieux de son comportement et regarda Jay quand soudain il lâcha un cri d'horreur de façon comique.

Tout le corps de Jay avait des ecchymoses coulant le sang et la peau desséchée ainsi que des ver qu'avait pondu sous sa peau. Il était dans un de ses état qu'on l'aurait pris pour un cadavre

Ray baissa la tête et les antennes de tristesse et mit une main sur sa poitrine en fermant les yeux.

'' C'est vraiment triste de mourir si jeune'' dit-il prêt à lâcher quelque larmes. Soudain Tsurara mit un doigt sur la tête de la petite luciole et commença à ébouriffer ces brins de cheveux roux.

'' Ne vous en fais pas, On va bien s'occuper de lui et d'ailleurs j'ai confiance au capacité de Zen en médecine, je suis sûr que votre ami ira mieux dans quelque temps. Je vous le garantie !'' dit-elle avec confiance surprenant la petite luciole qui avait les yeux larmoyants. Il s'essuya les yeux avec sa main et sourit à la jeune fille.

'' S'il vous plaît...(tousse)...laissez moi souffrir'' déclara soudainement la voix très faible de Jay alors que ce dernier avait les yeux fermés. Sa déclaration surprirent les deux Yokai qui se tournèrent vers lui.

'' Hein ?'' s'exclamèrent-ils. Jay ne répondit rien tout en respirant faiblement.

'' Désolé, mais on va pas te laisser dans cette état'' dit-elle d'une voix un peu ferme. Elle commença soudainement à prendre une grande inspiration.

" Noroi no Fubuki Yukiyama-Goroshi " prononça-t-elle en lançant un souffle de glace qui endormit Jay. Ray tira un regard étonné par la démonstration de Tsurara.

'' Es-tu une Yuki-Onna ?'' demanda-t-il à la jeune fille.

'' Oui, je suis une Yuki-Onna'' répondit Tsurara avec un sourire

'' Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?'' demanda-t-il

'' Ne vous inquiétez pas, il est simplement endormi. Il ne va pas ce réveiller avant un bon moment. Et maintenant, qu'il dort comme un ange, on va pouvoir le soigner tranquillement sans qu'il gigote dans tous les sens'' expliqua-t-elle

Soudain, le jeune garçon et Aotabō entrèrent dans la pièce accompagné d'un homme. Il avait des cheveux kaki d'une allure débraillé qui deviennent noir au niveau du cou. Il avait des yeux rouges profond avec de petite pupille. Sa peau était pâle et il portait un kimono violet et un haori bleu foncé avec des dessins rouges le long des manches et du col. Il ne portait ni tabi ni zōri aux pieds. Il avait aussi des tatouages qui était visible sur son torse depuis l'ouverture de son kimono. Il avait un regard ferme sur son visage.

" Nous voilà !" dit le Jeune Maître essoufflé.

'' Bon, il est où le malade ?'' demanda l'homme nommé Zen avec une voix autoritaire.

" Jeune Maître ! C'est plus grave que prévu" s'exclama Tsurara dans la crainte.

Par sa déclaration, Zen se dirigea à côté du samouraï de glace avec rapidité. il écarquilla les yeux en voyant les ver qui se baladait sur le torse de Jay.

" C'est un véritable champ de batailles ! Tous ces ver ne l'ont pas infecter en peu de temps ?" demanda l'homme aux cheveux kaki avec fermeté.

" Je l'ignore, il allait absolument bien quand on l'a trouver, à part des corbeaux qu'avait essayer de le bouffer " répondit Ray en haussant les épaules.

" En tous cas, on doit se dépêcher, allez mettons-nous au travail." déclara Tsurara de façon ferme quand soudain d'autre petit Yokai entrèrent dans la pièce avec plusieurs équipement de pharmacies ou avec des seaux d'eaux.

Zen se frotta ensuite les mains et trempa ensuite une serviette dans le seau d'eau juste à côté de lui que l'un des Yokai avait apporté. Il regarda ensuite le corps de Jay en fronçant les sourcils.

'' Rrh sa va être plus difficile que prévu mais j'aurai besoin de vous alors je compte sur vous pour me donner un coup de main !'' dit-il avec fermeté gagnant des signes de têtes des autres Yokai.

Le temps pressait car Jay avait énormément besoin de soin, car avoir une fièvre aggravante, des ecchymoses sur le torse et des ver qui essayait de le dévorer de l' intérieur c'était assez grave et extrêmement critique. Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait subi pour décider de se laisser mourir, c'est ce que les trois Yokai et le clan Nura allait découvrir bientôt. C'est l'histoire de Jay le samouraï de glace et de la plus grande bataille que livreras le Clan Nura pour changer le destin.

* * *

 **Voilà ceci est la version réécrite de ce chapitre, ce chapitre est bien plus long que la dernière version et j'ai ajouté des scènes inédites et j'ai modifié certaines scènes. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire pour me donner votre avis sur cette dernière version de ce chapitre.**


End file.
